The Origin of Semos
by Ukaneful
Summary: Many apes believe that Semos, the ape that led the rebellion on Oberon, is the true reason the apes excist today, but is that true? Find out in the real origin of Semos, and of Calima.
1. Chapter 1

_Many of you apes probably believe in the rebellion, that that's the reason your here, but is that true? Well, that would only be the half of it. Let us first start with Calima._

_Calima is my temple, a forbidden place, a holy site for you apes. It is of Oberon and my remains, ancient. You poor apes didn't realize most of the letter's were covered in dust, giving the illusion of a forbidden place._

_And you were stupid enough to believe it..._

_The apes on board, led by your "Semos", was organized and took control of. He was nothing more than a chess piece. Pericles was the father of your abomination. The humans never stood a chance. _

_The tale of two brothers, once close, had been torn apart by your society , a society that your idol loathed. My life forms were dead. The humans were dead. Only a small group survived. A group that I saved._

_Ancestors, watch over Leo. I can't bare to think of David, his son. All of this started by me. A legacy left before him. Raised without him..._

_But now isn't the time. This is my story. Semos rejected his human name and called himself what you hear of today. I feel flushed as I gaze into my crystal, showing remnants of the past. It is not suppose to be this way._

_That is my title! He dared not and could not. I could not help but shatter the crystal in pieces. It's too late, for I have seen what I shouldn't. The great god is no more._

_Everything I know is taken. Forced to remember what others thought were lost. These others are my friends, the other gods. For this I am rejecting my powers and going my way. I don't want to be subjected to apes and humans no longer._

_I will not show you my image, for it's secret. For this I'll give you a letter and you will fly towards the barrier where the crystal lyed. You, ape, will send the message. Write it in the scriptures. If I stay here, I'll have to go into hiding._

_This is the right deceision. This will lead me to the true paradise, MY "paradise'. Enter now, and do not look back. I won't look either. Calima is no more._

_There is no Calima. _

The lone, dark figureescaped the barrier, intending to send the message the mysterious voice brought out. He didn't look back, just like the voice said, and went to Calima. He etched the scripture on the sign, marking "The end of Calima, the end of Ashlar, your god has left." He made a few more markings and left, going to Derkien, where he'd rest in his chamber, unaware of the fight tommorow, of the fall of a traitor. Yes, I must rest...


	2. Chapter 2

As Solo made his way out of the void, a vision appeared. A series of flashbacks appeared to him. A child, lost and profound, was alone in the woods. It wasn't real, but a fiction the child created. Still, he was terribly alone.

The young god stumbled and fell in the dirt. A cry of help escaped his lips.

"Heeeelllp!"

"Shut up you idiot! They'll find us!"

"Who?"

"The demi gods. Do you think they want someone like you around?!"

Solo didn't know what a demi was, but continued onward, following his creator, Rionus. He had been hiding this whole time. They made their way in a clear path. The demi's were close behind them. Beeblette had them cornered.

"There's no where for you to run now, it's over!"

"Don't hurt the boy. He has nothing to do with this!"

"Ha! boy? What boy is this? He can barely walk without stumbling, let alone rule!"

"You don't know that, the god's could really love him!"

"Stand aside, there's work that need's to be done."

Rionus gave a look to Solo, but desparingly moved. Beeblette ordered Placetor and Dave to hold him down, aiming for the kill. His white fur stood in defense as he unanticipatedly waited, but it never came. Rionus took the blow instead, letting the insects bite him. Both lackeys were in shock.

Placetor shrunk to small size, then grew bigger, almost crushing him. Dave made the finishing move by spreading poisonous breath, a speciality in her case. Rionus was growing weak, barley hanging on.

"Solo...you must go..." was all he could say before passing out.

Solo screamed

"Daaaad!"

He was forced to run again, this time for his life. He wasn't sure he could make it this time. He was so worried for his father. All three of them made a cage around him, ensuring he couldn't get out. Suffocating, aching, out of his control.

There was no escape. Rionus was dead. They were close behind again and Solo was in a panick. He tried desperately to fly with his wings but it didn't work. He was trapped here.

There was only one way out. To kill or be killed. Solo slowly stood up and looked toward's Beeblette, who was eying him curiously. Solo glared at her, showing his teeth.

"Why have you come here?" he asked with a growl.

"Oh, you don't know? I thought the great god was supposed to know everything." she remarked.

"I know nothing of what your talking about." he said

"Oh that's right, your still young, my apologies."

Beeblette formed a mirror, showing Rionus with Graeus, the god of plant life. Both of them were talking about something secret. Something none of the other god's had known. Graeus shown him all of his plant life, including a very special one. It was big an exotic.

It wasn't in bloom. It appeared huge and gigantic. It was a bright pink color and had long, green vines with Thorns. Graeus touched it and it started to blossom. Underneath the pettles was something fuzzy.

It was Solo! He was white and black in appearance and had a rosy pink face. He had long hair and a goatee. He was very much an ape, only with a tail. He was naked and smaller than he is now.

He was covered in fresh dew.

"Well, what do you think Rionus?" he asked

"I think he will make a fine God. What should we call him?"

"Hmm, how about Solo?" he said

"What? Solo? But that has no meaning at all!"

"It is still a greek name."

"Well, I guess your right. But still, what shall we do?"

"Nothing, and what do you mean we? He's your reponsibility now."

"But I have my own world to run!"

"It doesn't matter. Akilos left you in charge and you have to make sure he's safe. Besides, he's our only hope against those Demi's. Do you want to lose that?'

"No, and very well."

Graeus handed Solo to him. He held the bundle in his hands.

"Well, I guess your coming with me. Akilos is going to like you."

With that he dissapeared, arriving at Akilos threshold, the palace.

"Ah, I see you've arrrived. Please, have a seat."

"As you wish sir." he said

"Did you bring the bundle?" he asked

"Yes, I did sir."

"Let me take a look."

Akilos gazed at the newborn baby.

"No, no, this won't do."

"What do you mean?"

"Rionus, look at him, what do you see?"

He gazed thoughtfully.

"I see a noble new born waiting to learn."

"WRONG! I see a monster, a freak...an abomination!"

'But my lord-"

"No, I don't want him. He must be destroyed. He is far too weak to go against the Demi's. A lot of trouble has started because of them. I can't have that, he's on his own."

"I can't believe you would leave him like this." he said

"Rionus, I have no choice, he must go, now either you take care of it or I will."

"As...you wish." he finally said

Then it finally went black. The mirror dissapeared and Beeblette appeared once more.

"Because of your parents and Akilos, your still here and he is still after us. Why he tried to make something like you is beyond me."

For some reason, this angered Solo even more. Out of nowhere, Solo gathered his strength and attacked Beeblette, knocking her to the ground.

"Ahhh, what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled

"Killing you" he said, before tearing her apart. There was no blood, but just enough for her to fade away. His appearance had changed. He had grown bigger and deadlier. He looked towards the others.

"Who's next?" he asked

Placetor stepped down, Dave did not.

"I guess you." he said, before charging at her.

Dave easily dodged it, Solo grew frustrated. Dave mocked and continued to anger him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't reach her. She became more cocky. Her beauty flustered.

"Oh, Solo, now I know why they chose you, your so...strong...and manly!"

Her eyes glowed and it was pink. Solo looked confused. Despite his now beastly appearance, he was still a child. Dave was the Goddess of had long, green hair and wore a flowing blue dress with flowers.

"Huh?' was all he could say.

"Silly boy"

The last word rolled off her was getting more flirtatious. Her spell was working.

"I've been watching you for some time."

She grew closer. Their lips almost met, eyes closed and ready to have a lip lock. Solo tried to steady himself, but couldn't brake away, he was trapped. He saw Placedor the corner of his eye, looking ready to attack. Dave noticed this and tried to persuade him.

"Come dear, let us...display our affections."

Solo blushed but quickly tore away when he saw Placedor coming. Dave saw this and dissapeared. He ran straight into Solo's claw, this time there was blood. It was gushing from his wound. Solo pushed him away and he fell to the ground.

Dave was nowhere to be found.

"Come on, face me!" he yelled

But no reply came. She had vanished. Solo fell to his knees and wept. He had failed. Where was she?

Was he going to die? He did not know? Now he was alone again. Solo looked and still saw no one. Whenever she chose to strike, he would be ready, he decided.

He tried to fly again and this time he succeded, changing form. He was now back to his regular self. He was still in the clear path. Solo flew out of there. He went back to the woods.

They dissapeared

To stay or not to stay he thought. He was sure if he stayed, he would have others to deal with. But he considered this his home. He decided to stay. If he was meant to die, he would die.

Solo made himself a home in the trees, prepared for the night to come, prepared for whatever stood in his way.

He snapped out of his train of thought. Boy, what a trip. He was now out of the void and into paradise. It was blank and white. It obviously needed redecorating.

Solo layed back and crossed his legs. This was going to be the life.

(Author's Note: Solo, Beeblette, Placedor and Dave are mine, they are OC's, so is Rionus. Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, I know it's not much, it's just I wanted to delve a little into Solo's past in the early chapters. I'm sure the next will be longer. You might read about someone you recognize in the Tim Burton movie. :)


End file.
